Fiction Clash Episode 2
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: Inspired by OMM and FCC come Fiction Clash! Today we have two strongmans competing: the C.E.O of MANN Co. Saxton Hale, against the "Demon Sergeant" Allen O' Neil. Who will win?
**WELCOME TO FICTION CLASH!**

 **TWO FIGHTERS!**

 **NO RESEARCH!**

 **ONE MINUTE TO SETTLE IT!**

 **HERE. WE. GO!**

 **Location: Unknown South American jungle**

"YAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Allen O' Neil. He jumps out of the brush and into a clearing. He is a muscular man, wears no shirt, and is deadly accurate with his M60 machine gun.

"We'll defeat those pathetic Regular Army commandos once and for all," he said as he walked through the jungle. "With these new weapons we found, we should take them down once and for all, YAHAHAHAHA!"

Just then a Rebel soldier flies past him and into a tree.

"What the hell?"

Allen quickens his pace and finds the weapons depot in chaos. Rebel soldiers were dead on the ground, weapons were scattered and destroyed, and many Rebel army vehicles were up in flames.

Allen picks up a Rebel soldier by the neck, "You better tell me what is going on or else YOU'RE MINCEMEAT!"

The soldier sweated profusely, "Y-y-yes sir," he stuttered. "You s-s-see, a man, like you, came here and said that we s-s-stole his weapons, we said it was ours and then he went berserk. We already lost half of the squad and vehicles that were stationed here. He even took out the Twins,"

"You pathetic pieces of shit couldn't take out ONE MAN?" yelled Allen and proceeded to throw the soldier over the horizon.

"SAXTON HALLLLLLLE!"

Acting quickly, Allen rolled out of the way, just as another muscular man landed where he was just standing. He was shirtless as well, and wore a brown, drill sergeant hat, and had chest hair in shape of Australia.

"So you're the one who's destroying the weapon's depot," said Allen as he readied his machine gun.

"The name's Saxton Hale, Australian, C.E.O of MANN Co. and right now you're in violation of our rules," said the man.

"How?" asked Allen.

"By stealing Mann Co. weapons, a punishment you'll pay with your lives,"

 **MAY THE BEST STRONGMAN WIN!**

 **FIGHT!**

"YOU'RE MINCEMEAT!" shouted Allen as he unloaded his machinegun at Saxton.

The Australian dodged the wild gunfire, and rushed over to Allen.

"FIGHT LIKE A MANN!" he shouted as he threw a punch at Allen.

Allen responded by dodging the punch and, using the bullet chain as a whip, whipped Saxton in the face. He jumped backwards and said, "Come on, Boy!" as he threw a grenade at Saxton.

"You are a dead man, BRAVE JUMP!" said Saxton as he jumped into the air as the grenade harmlessly exploded.

50 seconds

Allen aimed upwards and fired at Saxton, he jumped backwards just as the Australian landed, creating a crater in the ground.

"YAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Allen as he threw three more grenades at Saxton.

The grenades blew up under Saxton.

Allen laughed as he thought Saxton exploded. Out of the smoke, however, Saxton flew towards Allen and sock him right in the jaw.

"Taste the explosive power of my FISTS!"

Allen reeled back from the punch and felt his jaw. "Grrr…" he growled.

"Maybe you should buy a better weapon a Mann Co.?"

40 seconds

Allen rushed forward towards Saxton and sliced him with the knife he had in his hand that was holding the bullet chain. Two large, bleeding gashes appeared on Saxton's chest.

"Feels like a razor," mocked the Australian.

Allen unloaded his gun on Saxton at point blank range. The Australian soon was coughing up blood.

"Not so tough now, Australian," said Allen as he let out another round of laughter as he sprayed Saxton.

"SAXTON HALLLE!" shouted Saxton as he punched Allen. He quickly ran to where Allen flew and started to punch the daylight out of the Sargent.

30 seconds

Allen was pinned against a tree and was taking punch after punch. His gun was next to him and he couldn't reach it. He caught one of Saxton's punches in his fist.

"Lets see how strong you actually are," he said as he delivered a bone-crushing punch to the Australian's face.

He soon followed up with an uppercut punch and a punch to the gut. He found his knife and started to slice up Saxton.

20 seconds

At this point Saxton, was bleeding heavily, and had several large gashes on the front of his body. He was breathing heavily, and was on one knee.

Allen was hardly hurt; he spit out some blood from his mouth, and taunted, "Come on, Boy!"

"Are you really the strongest man on your team?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am," said Allen as he picked up his machinegun. He unloaded more bullets into Saxton.

10 seconds

Allen took out all his grenades he had and threw them at Saxton. He ran over to Saxton and slit his throat, he ran before the grenades all around Saxton exploded.

 **KO!**

"Man, he was just as tough as those stupid commandos," he remarked as he reloaded his machinegun. He noticed Regular Army helicopters on the distance.

"See you in hell…" he muttered, as he got ready to engage the Regulars.

 **THIS CLASH'S WINNER IS:**

 **ALLEN O' NEIL**

 **NEXT TIME ON FICTION CLASH!**

 **Alex (Tekken) vs. Raptor (Killer Instinct)**


End file.
